Many bicycling enthusiasts wear specially designed cycling pants that are constructed for durability, cushioning between the seat and the cyclist, minimum chaffing of the cyclist, and minimum wind resistance. To distribute and dissipate the pressure, shock, and vibration transmitted by the bicycle seat, the pants typically include a padded liner which is located in the crotch and buttocks regions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 360,971 shows an anatomical seat pad for cycling shorts. The seat pad is installed in the crotch of the shorts. A fluid layer is located within a shell-like outer layer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,243 defines a padded pant construction for athletic purposes. A pants garment has a pad retention member and liner sewn in place within the crotch and lower seat portion of the garment. Lines of stitching define rear and frontal pockets within which are retained resilient pads which cushion muscle and tissue of the anatomy subjacent the pelvis. U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,233 discloses cycling pants wherein the chamois is a single piece of fabric material free of seams and heat-formed to impart a generally form-fitting shape. The chamois has an upwardly extending convex shape. U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,726 portrays sports pants with protective pads. The pants include a trunk and legs formed of elastically stretchable material with pockets in the hip, knee, and crotch areas. U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,101 comprises cycling shorts with an anatomical seat pad. The shorts include a padded seat liner having a plurality of embossed break lines which are specifically positioned such that the liner conforms to the anatomical profile of a cyclist positioned in a riding position on a bicycle. British Patent 976,890 describes protective trousers. The trousers are made of aluminized canvas or a fabric of similar stiffness which is prone to tearing. A plurality of panels are stitched together to form an overlapping front and a joining line of the crotch portion is of smoothly changing contour.